How's It Going To Be
by Dcm3387
Summary: [Sequel to Bitter End[Chap 10 post] Dustin was alive the whole time and Tori was set to find him. After another incident, Dustin loses all memories. Can the Rangers keep the bad memories away or will he find out eventually?
1. Christmas Proposel

**A/N**: Welcome to the next installment for my three part trilogy story. This is my last installment. The sequal to The Bitter End which is the secret to Far Behind. If you have not read them, there really good!!! And you might need to read it to know what's going on... Anyway enjoy! Be warn, there will be alot of jumping around in time eras. Like I wont be focusing too much at one stage of age for too long. You'll see as I go. Read and review!!  
**  
**

** How's It Going To Be**

**Ch****apter 1:** Christmas Proposal  
By Dcm3387

_3 years later_

On the outskirt of Blue Bay Harbor, a small house was covered in Christmas decoration and lights. The snow was falling from the dark sky, the silver moon doing it's best to shine through. 3 years since a lost of a good friend, the rangers of Blue Bay have moved on, still keeping him in their hearts. It was Christmas Night and Tori was holding a party Christmas party for her friends that she hadn't seen for a whole year or two. At 24, Tori had finished College and moved into her own home, where she had been living ever since with her new son. Managing a job, and taking care of the home was not an easy task, but the stress became less after she fell in love with someone. He was a caring sweet man, and someone Tori could trust everything with. Shane had transferred college like he had informed, still trying to keep in contact whenever he could. Losing his parents were hard, but he had tried to put that pain far behind into the past. Blake had bought an apartment with his brother, but after a few months, Hunter had moved out leaving his little brother to pay off the rent himself. The young lad kept working on his moto skills, planning on continuing with Factory Blue in a few months. Cam had moved out east, where his invention had hit the market and created such a success. The former green ranger had opened a business that kept him busy, but happy. Hunter was the lucky one that Tori had fallen in love with. Moving out of his brother's apartment, he had been living with Tori and taking care of the child. The two of them got married when they were 23, the crimson blonde had been there through thick and thin for her. Though it was not Hunter's child, he still tried to act like a good father towards him, it was the least he could do to for his best friend, Dustin.

Tori lit a few candles in the dining room, the soft music was playing in the background. Turning, Tori brushed the hair out of her way and began fixing the blue drapes that were hanging on the window. She starred at the table, it was all set up and some food was almost done. Passing the shelf full of pictures, she stopped and took a glanced at them. Smiling, it was good to remember all the good times.

"Ow!" A masculine voice roared in the kitchen, "That's freaking hot."

She snickered a bit, pushing the swinging door open and walked into the kitchen. Hunter was sucking on his finger, glaring at the giant turkey on the pan. Tori stood there, crossing her arms, waiting for Hunter to notice her. After a few seconds, Hunter turned and waved.

"The Turkey attacked me."

"Right." She took a step forward, "You forgot the pan was hot, didn't you?"

He nodded and scratched his head, "Oh well."

"Did you check on Van?"

"Crap!" Hunter hit his forehead, "Van!"

She watched as he bolted out the kitchen door. Standing there, she listened to him running up the stairs and bursting into the room. Suddenly a foul smell hit her nose and she glanced at the stove. Her food was steaming out of control, running over she tried to turn the fire down and take the food off. Spilling the pot, the water rushed onto the floor.

"Hunter!" Tori screamed at the top of her lungs, "You are so dead!!"

Hunter walked over to the crib, cringing as he heard Tori's voice down below. Smiling, he saw Victor sleeping silently. Hating to wake him up, he picked the 2 year old up and heard a soft groan coming out from him.

"Shh." Hunter whispered, letting his head rest on his shoulder, "I just need to change you for the party." He spoke to him softly, "You get to see everyone. It's going to be fun."

The door bell rang, and Hunter walked out of the room with Van. Walking towards the stairs, he climbed down the steps and towards the door. Using one hand, he opened the door and Marah and Kelly came bursting in.

"Hey!" Marah exclaimed, letting Kelly come in and closing the door, "Ohhh." she squealed, "Is this him!?"

"Yeah." Hunter smiled, "Isn't he cool."

"I was so mad when I couldn't come and visit the day he was born." She just looked at the baby in awe, "He's so cute. Can I hold him? Please?"

Hunter handed her the baby and she held onto him tightly. With free arms, Kelly smirked and shoved the presents into his hands and took off her jacket.

"I wouldn't expect you to be taking care of a kid at this age." The red head turned to hang the coat, "I'm impressed Hunter."

"It's harder then it looks, but hey." Hunter chuckled a bit, "He's grown on me."

Tori appeared in the room, her blue cashmere sweater had water spots all over it. She shook her head and forced a smile as everybody noticed her.

"You guys made it!" She looked around a bit, "Where's Ryan?"

"Ryan couldn't make it. Neither can my sister." She frowned.

"What happened to you?" Kelly pointed to her sweater.

"I made a mess in the kitchen." She sulked.

"Let me give you a hand." Kelly laughed, "We can make this work."

"That be great. You're the best Kelly. My parents decided to go to Italy, or they be here doing all this."

The two girls walked off and back towards the kitchen. Hunter and Marah walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Marah put Van on the floor, the young boy crawled all around. His short brown hair was all grown in, he was smiling as he reached to some toys on the floor. Marah just smiled.

"I want kids." She turned to Hunter, "He's so cute."

The door rang again, Hunter stood up to see Cam and Blake appearing. They were covered in snow, it must had been falling harder. The two of them brushed the snow off and walked into the living room.

"Hey!" Hunter exclaimed, dashing forward to give Cam a friendly hug, "It's been a while."

Cam put down the presents on a near by table, "Tell me about it. It's hard getting a vacation when you're afraid your corporation might fall while your away."

"Yeah um." Blake finally spoke up, "I ride a bike." He felt a little low compared to Cam's higher success.

Hunter laughed a bit, "Hey Bro, nice seeing you too."

He gave his brother a hug also, as the two of them looked down at Van who was playing with the blocks. Blake walked over and knelt down, handing him one.

"So am I going to be a step-uncle yet?" He snickered.

Hunter walked over, "Actually." He turned to see if Tori was going to come out, "Don't tell her yet, but I think im going to propose."

"Really?" Cam nearly shouted, "That's awesome!"

"That be so sweet!" Marah smiled, "Did you get a ring."

He pulled it out of his pocket, and opened the case, showing a nice diamond. It was beautiful and looked very expensive.

"I figure, I been dating her for a while. It's time to ask the question."

"Where's Shane?" Blake looked up, Van had pretty much crawled on his lap.

"Not sure if he's coming." Hunter thought for a sec.

Cam shook his head "He has too."

"He didn't come last year." Marah pointed out, a little disappointed, "Or the year before"

Kelly and Tori came bursting out. The two girls walked into the living room and behind the couch. Tori gasped and ran over to give Cam a hug and waving to Blake who was playing with Van. She was excited in seeing everyone once more. Taking a step back, she glanced at each and one of them.

"Dinner's ready. Is Shane coming?"

"He didn't give a response in saying he would." Hunter responded, "Let's just eat. Where all here basically."

"Wait? What about Amber?" Blake pointed out, "She coming?"

Tori shook her head, "She said she had a board meeting early the next day. Did you know she's a CEO? I mean, that's a high level payment job." She turned, "Let's eat!"

"Good idea." Kelly smirked, "I'm starving and the food looks edible."

"I been slaving in the kitchen all day. I would hope so!"

Blake picked up Van and brought him into the dinning room. The others all gathered and grabbed a seat, starring at all the wonderful food. The giant turkey, mash potatoes. The fresh bread and delicious corn on a cob. It all smelled awesome.

"Dig in guys!" Tori exclaimed

She grabbed Van and stuck him in the baby seat. Giving him pieces of meet. Van just looked at everyone, he hadn't made a peep in till now, "Mama" It called out.

"He's so cute!!!" Marah squealed, looking at its brown eyes and cute nose, "I love him."

"So why did you name him Victor?" Cam scratched under his chin, "I mean isn't that the name.. Of."

"Yes." Tori interuptted, "It was, I always loved that name, even if there were bad people by it." She forced a smile, "Besides. It was the first one that came to mind."

"Enough. Let's just eat!" Blake changed the subject, "I'm starving!"

A few hours had past and the whole party had moved back into the living room where they were all sitting around by the fire. Tori was leaning on Hunter, keeping warm as the others talked. The fire flickered a bit and there were all reflecting on the good times.

"You mean that time when Tori tried to promise to be at two places at once?" Marah smirked, "Trying impress Blake at the same time being at Shane's Demo."

"Hey! I completely forgot about it!" Tori exclaimed, "And I was excited when Blake invited me."

"Hunter wasn't." Blake grinned.

"At the time!" Hunter tried to defend himself.

"How did you manage?" Kelly curiously asked, "I saw you at the demo. But Blake mentioned you at the movies."

"Uh." Tori glanced around, "I left the movies early. I guess."

"Oh." She thought nothing of it, "Okay."

Tori got up and bent down to hand Van some more toys before standing back up. She turned tot he others and smiled, "Who wants dessert?"

"Actually." Hunter stood up, "There's something I need to do. Something I wanted to do for the longest time."

Kelly and Marah's face lite up in awe. This was it. He was going to do it!

She turned and looked at him, "What?"

Blake wasn't paying attention. He turned and looked up, "What desserts?" He asked, "Oh finally, maybe I can get my hands on pumpkin pie. Dustin loved pumpkin pies, eating them all. Damn man.." He snickered a bit.

Cam jabbed him in the gut, glaring at him but remaining silent. Tori glanced at him, her smile faded away at the reminder of Dustin. She turned and stormed off, opening the front door and slamming it shut. Hunter turned and glared at his older brother.

"Dude." Hunter groaned, "What was that!?"

"I'm sorry!" He tried to redeem himself, "I forgot we weren't suppose to mention his name! I didn't know you were going to propose!!!"

-----------

It was dark, the grave yard was even darker when away from the city lights. The snow was falling lightly as Tori cuddled her arms together to keep warm. Walking down the path, she couldn't help but pay a visit. Tomorrow would be the 3rd year anniversary of his death, she wanted to pay a visit incase she got caught up in something the next day. And the fact that Blake reminded her when she tried the best to forget about him and move on. A tear fell down her face, she wiped it away and stepped through the snow and near his grave. Stopping, she noticed someone already standing over it. He was wearing a red winter coat, it stood out in the dark.

"Shane?" She arched her brows, she hadn't seen him for a whole year, was it really him, "Is that you?"

He turned around and looked at her, he had a grieving look on his face. Forcing her way through the snow, she stopped a few inches in front him and smiled.

"It's so good to see you again." She whispered.

Tori pulled him in for a hug, he didn't say a word, but just hugged back. After a few seconds, they broke away and there was still silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." He finally spoke up, "Thought I pay a visit."

"Me too." She smiled, "You should have came to the party. Van is growing up, don't you want to see him?"

Shane turned and began to walk, "I don't want anything to do with the kid."

"Why not!?" She called out to him, "Dustin wanted you to be his godfather. Why wont you accept it!?"

He turned and glared at her, "He never said that. Your only assuming, and I just can't okay!" He stormed off.

She knew he was still a bit angry at the lost of his parents, and his best friend. It was a major blow, it was a major blow to everyone, but Shane was taking it hard the most. Like Blake said, everyone tackles their lost in a different way. For Shane, instead of drugs it was alcohol. And Skating. Lots of skating. And staying away from his friends. She turned and knelt down at the grave, reading the tab, snuffling a bit.

"Oh god." She whispered, "I miss you. I miss you so much."

The cold air whirled around her, she sat there in the snow, just looking at the grave. Suddenly a streak passed her and she turned to see what it was. Standing up, she looked around. It was a familiar streak, as a ninja she could sort of make out who it was when they move that fast.

"Hello!?" She called out, "Who's there?"

"Tori?" Hunter's voice boomed in the distant.

Tori turned, "Oh Hunter. Was that you?"

"You mean just now?" He was referring to the voice, "Yeah."

"Come on. It's cold." He walked up to her and pulled her close, "Let's go back."

"I'm sorry." She broke away, "I know what you were going to ask."

"You do?"

"I can't accept it." She whispered, "I'm not ready." She looked back at the grave, "I thought I was. But I know I really am not."

He frowned and nodded, "I understand. Come on, let's at least get out of here before we catch a cold. We can come back tomorrow okay?"

She nodded and the two of them walked off, the blonde looked back at the grave before Hunter wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and leaned on him, walking along side him. The wind howled once more as it continue to snow into the wintery Christmas night.

-  
End Chapter! Read and Review


	2. Doubts

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers! I don't do this often, but I do really appreicate your comments. Thaila-Sandy, CamFanForever, BlueAngel, GarnetRed, CrimsonYellowForever and anyone else I forgot. I can't remember all my reviewers and I can't check, but I do want to thank you all! Here's the next chapter. 

**How's It Going To Be**  
**Chapter 2**: Doubts  
By Dcm3387

Tori and Hunter had arrived back at the house, the two of them walked up the steps and inside. Smiling, they waved at the others who were all still gathered in the living room. Kelly and Marah both stood up, grabbing their things and walking over towards them.

"Are you guys leaving?" Tori tilted her head, hoping they weren't.

Marah nodded, with a little frown, "I'm sorry. We have to get going, I have a long day tomorrow and I need to go pick up Ryan at the airport." 

"Yeah it's getting late." Kelly checked her watch, "It was nice seeing you again. Everything was wonderful."

Tori gave Marah and Kelly a big hug, before Hunter moved in to give one too. They waved and slipped past them and out the door. Tori was a little sadden that the evening was over, she turned to see Cam and Blake standing up.

"You leaving too?" Hunter smirked, "Go figure."

"I have to get going. I got some paper work to finish." Cam pulled out his car keys, "I'll be in town for a bit, so give me a call if you need anything."

He gave Tori a kiss on the cheek and Hunter a friendly hug before walking out. Blake waved and glanced at his older brother.

"I was planning on hitting the bar. Want to join?"

"Sure." He shifted his eyes at the blonde, "Let me go get my other jacket."

Hunter ran up the steps, Tori smiled at Blake and followed Hunter without saying a word. She made it to the top, where she saw Hunter walk out of the bedroom.

"Hunter." She stopped him, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"You sure you don't want to wait?" He responded, looking at the stairs and his exit to freedom.

"Actually. I wanted to do it after everyone left, before I change my mind or something."

"What is it?"

"I think we should see other people." The sudden news caught his attention.

Hunter closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead, "Your doing this now... on Christmas. At the last minute."

"I know." She exclaimed, "I"m sorry. I just been thinking for the longest time."

"Why does this sound so familiar. Oh wait, you broke up with me during Marah's wedding. That's right." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Beautiful. Just great. What's your excuse this time?"

"I think you can do a lot more out there then being stuck here with me. Raising a kid. Your too young for that."

"I want to. That's why I am here." She touched her shoulders, "Why must you do this."

"Tomorrow. Just began packing your things." She looked away, "You deserve better then this. I still love him, and he will always be in my heart. Im not ready to make the big jump in a new relationship. I thought I could.. I just."

Blake was listening at the bottom of the stairs. He had his arms crossed, scratching his navy jean jacket and leaning on the stairs railing.

"You know what. We'll talk about this later. I can't keep Blake waiting."

He walked past her, leaving her standing there in the dark. He quickly walked down the steps where Blake looked up. Not saying a word, Hunter opened the door and Blake followed quickly closing behind. The two of them walked towards Blake's car, the snow had finally stopped.

"Something the matter?" Blake knew it was a stupid question.

He shook his head and opened the door, "Let's just get a good drink."

-----

Cam arrived at his hotel, a bit exhausted but happy that he saw everyone. Walking towards the lobby, a women came up to him, handing him a note. It was his messages he had asked for the hotel people to hold onto and give him when he got back. Running through the, there were a lot of calls from his business place. Then he found one he didn't recognized.

"I've been waiting for a few hours Watanabe. Stop reading this and get to your room."

Cam arched his brows, who could possibly be waiting for him? Hitting the elevator button, he walked in and pushed level 42. As it rose to the level he wanted, he walked out and towards his room. Unlocking it, he entered a large room, the hotel room had a living room with a huge couch that lead into a bedroom. Cam had the money, he wanted to enjoy himself for once. He looked around, wondering if the person was there.

"Hello?" He placed his jacket on the couch, "Is someone here?"

"Could you have taken any longer?" A voice behind him spoke, "Seriously man."

"If your one of those annoying." He was about to turn around and scold the stranger, "People that... oh my god.."

His eyes widen, he tried to catch his break. He lifted off his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Still seeing the figure in front of him, he raised his glasses back onto his face.

"What. You look like you just saw a ghost, dude."

-------

Blake and Hunter walked into the local Blue Bay Harbor Bar. The place was a bit packed, but the two of them found a table in the corner. Sitting down, a waitress walked up to them.

"Good Evening Boys." She spoke sweetly, "What can I get ya?"

"A Budweiser will be fine." Blake responded.

"Make that two." Hunter added in.

She smiled and walked away, heading towards the counter. Shane was sitting on the stools at the bar, he glanced at the waitress that just served the Bradly's. He knew they were there, but he didn't bother to look back. He was hoping not to notice them, as he took another shot glass of some strong alcohol.

"Can I get you anything else?" The bartender asked, "How bout a trash can?"

"What?"

"You been drinking all night dude." He shook his head and walked off.

Blake looked around the room, listening to music. He had not noticed Shane, he turned back on the chair and leaned on the table.

"So are you and Tori okay?"

"She wants to break up with me." He muttered, "Says that's she's holding me back. I know there's another reason."

"Sorry man." Blake responded, "I didn't know. I didn't mean to mess up your plans."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just glad it didn't escalate to anything bigger." He mumbled.

"Just talk to her. I'm sure there's a way to convince her."

"She still loves Dustin. I can't convince her to turn away from that. It would make me sound selfish."

"This reminds me of highschool." Blake crossed his arms, "Such unnecessary drama." 

"Dude, a friend died. Have a little sensitivity why don't ya?"

Blake rolled his eyes and shrugged, he had enough mourning to last him a life time. He was trying to move on, yeah losing a friend suck but drowning in the fact that he is gone, doesn't change anything either. Turning, he noticed Shane sitting there. Arching his brows, he stood up and pushed in the chair. The waitress walked by, dropping the drinks and walking off again.

"Where you going?" Hunter looked up at him, "We just got here."

"Yeah. Hold on." He shot at him, "Just shut up."

He walked over toward the bar and pulled out the chair and sat down on it. Shane didn't even bother to glance at him. Hunter tilted his head, wondering who he was talking too. He then recognized him. Standing up, Blake waved him to not come.

"You didn't tell me you were in town." Blake spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

"Paying my respect, like I always do."

"How bout going to a best friend's Christmas party? Does that not mean anything to you?"

Shane took a sip of his drink and glanced at him, "I'm 24. I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

"What the heck is the matter with you? You became such a jerk since 3 years ago. You can't tell me you changed that much."

"You wouldn't understand." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Gee." Blake turned and looked down at the counter, "Now why does that sound familiar."

"Shut up." Shane turned and stood up, "I didn't come here to get ragged on. I came to show my respect, Im going back to college now."

"It's Christmas. At least stick around."

"What for? Porter couldn't make it, there's no one here." He stuck on his coat, "I mean no offense, but I don't want to hang with you guys."

"Why not?"

"Because everything here is to much of a reminder of everything we lost. Everything I lost. I can't do it."

"Move on." Blake responded, "You said to Dustin to move on. You told him that-"

"I know what I told him." Shane's voice rose a bit, even Hunter could hear him a little, "And I'm trying the best I can to shove the same advice down my throat. I don't know what to think anymore, I'm just trying to get through college and move on with my life, but my mind always keeps getting dragged back to that day. Even now, almost 3 years later. I just figure, maybe I can start the slate clean again."

"As long as you don't do anything stupid, do whatever you want." He gave up finally, "At least crash at my apartment for the night. You been drinking, you shouldn't be driving. It's Christmas. Come on, what do you say?"

"Fine."

Blake laughed a bit, as he headed over towards Hunter. Shane followed, as the two of them sat down. Hunter smiled, waving at him.

"Yo dude, didn't think you would show." He tried to sound cheerful, even if he was painfully irritated by him, "Why the sudden change."

"You found me and convinced me." He responded, "Or I'd be long gone."

"Glad you're here though." Blake added in, "Let's drink the night away."

"Guess I'll be driving." Hunter shook his head and laugh.

--------

A few hours later, it was late into the night. Hunter had come home, after dropping off Blake and Shane at Blake's apartment. He parked his younger brother's car, seeing how he needed it to get home, and climbed out. Opening the door, the first floor was dark as ever. Closing it, he stood in the shadows and listened to the silence. Tori must have fallen asleep. He walked up the steps, using the rail to guide him as he walked into the room. As he thought, Tori was sleeping silently in her bed, with Van tuck next to her. He smiled, the silver moon light glowed through the window and on him. Pulling out the ring box, he placed it on her dresser and turned to the drawers. Pulling out a suite case from under his bed, he stuffed the clothes in them.

"Good bye Tori. I'll come back for the rest later."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before grabbing his things and closing the door. Heading back into Blake's car, he drove himself too Blake's apartment where he parked and got out again. Sighing, he looked around, the streets were empty. Everyone was sleeping. It was late. He entered the building and went up the stairs, unlocking the apartment with his extra set of keys. Placing the suite case on the floor, he walked over to the couch where Shane was sleeping. Falling on the chair, he just sat there and sighed a bit.

"Do you ever feel bad?" Shane's voice spoke in the dark, "I mean dating her?"

Hunter looked towards the couch, Shane was laying there with his head on the pillow. Hunter couldn't make out his face too well, it was a bit dark. Scratching his head, Hunter shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I went a little forward too fast." He whispered, "I mean, she really did care a lot about him. He was my friend. But.."

The crimson blonde could hear the ruffling on the couch, as Shane moved to sit up again. He rubbed his face and yawned a little.

"But what?"

"I don't know." Hunter looked out the window, "I guess im a pretty bad person."

"I saw something." Shane whispered, "At the grave 3 years ago. When he was buried. I swore, when I turned away, I saw something."

"Like what?"

"A blur."

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know. Tori also said she saw something, but I think it was me she noticed. I'm not so sure, now that I think about it."

"What is it?"

"I don't know ." Hunter responded again, that's all he seamed to say. He sighed deeply the two of them remained silent, not uttering another word.

--  
End Chapter. R&R!!


	3. Illusion or Reality?

A/N: Thanks for the reivews. Here's the next chapter.

**How's It Going To Be**  
**Chapter 3**: Illusions Or Reality?  
By Dcm3387

The alarm blared, causing Tori to wake up the next morning. She yawned and turned over in the bed, leaning up and rubbing her eyes. She looked around, realizing Hunter hadn't come home. Pulling the sheets off, she stepped into her slippers and walked around the bed. Turning, she saw a small black box on her dresser. Grabbing it, she opened it, her eyes went wide at the beautiful diamond on display. Slowly putting her fingers on it, she looked up and walked over to Hunter's dresser drawers. She went through each drawer, noticing each of them were empty. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed deeply, placing the ring back down and heading into the bathroom.

After a bit of cleaning up, she shuffled her feet out of her room and grabbed a blue blouse, sticking it on over her white T-shirt. She then walked out of the room and into Van's, where she smiled and looked over his crib.

"Morning sweetie." She said in a sweet voice, "You ready to go grocery shopping?"

She picked him up, Van began to cry a bit as she tried to hush him. She turned, grabbing a few things from a drawer and exiting out of his room and downstairs. The place was silence, the only footsteps were her own. She placed Van on the kitchen counter and began to dress him for the wintery weather outside. Suddenly the front door opened up, and a footstep walked inside. Tori leaned on the counter, glancing to get a better look at the front door.

"Hello?" She called out.

Hunter appeared, he gave a small wave as he entered the kitchen, "Hey, I came to get the rest of my stuff."

Tori bit her lips, she pushed off the counter and towards him, "Hunter. I'm sorry if I was a bit sudden yesterday." She tried to apologize, "I know you must-"

"It's okay." He interuptted her, "I'll move on."

"I will always love you." She smiled, "I'm just not ready yet."

"Well, then I shall wait in till you are." He turned, "Now, if you excuse me. I got a bit of packing to do."

"Take the ring." She reminded him.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, pausing. She watched as he looked away, before bolting up the stairs. She walked back into the kitchen where she grabbed Van and her keys. Heading to the front door, she looked up the steps for a sec, hearing Hunter grabbing a few things. She then turned and exited outside.

------------

Cam had woken up about an hour ago, he was finishing cleaning up in the bathroom. Dressing in one of his green button shirts, he exited the bathroom and looked around. He rubbed his eyes a bit before sticking his glasses on and heading into the living room. He grabbed his briefcase and his jacket, turning to the door. A loud crash came from the kitchen, Cam closed his eyes and sighed. He dropped his stuff, turned and walked into the kitchen room. Looking around, a brunette popped out from behind the counter.

"It's okay." Amber smiled, "I was just making breakfast."

"I thought you left." He grinned and took a seat at a nearby stool, "I was just on my way out."

She grinned and turned to place a pan on the stove, "Not without breakfast, you aren't." She chuckled a bit, "I had a great time last night."

"Well you were dressing in a very.." He couldn't even finish his sentence, "Anyway, I thought you had a board meeting in New Jersey."

"I did." She nodded her head a little, "But... I canceled it." She then stopped and turned to him, "So when are you going to tell the others that we had hooked up?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I was going to last night, but a few events happened." He sighed, "So I will today."

"I'm going by the graveyard." She changed the subject quickly as she walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs, "You coming along?"

"Can't. I have a -" He leaned on the counter, noticing as she was frowning, "Or I might be late." He knew he had to be there no matter what, "Enough about our plans. Whip me something delicious."

------------

Tori had pulled up at the mall, she smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt. There was a few things she had to return, she needed the money for other things. Grabbing a bag full of returned goodies, she unbuckled Van's seatbelt and pulled him out of the baby seat. She held onto him tightly, walking to the entrance of the mall. The place was a lot warmer then outside, and the place was some what busy. She placed Van on the ground and held his hand as the two of them walked along, passing a few stores.

"Over here Van." She smiled as she stopped at the Candle Store, "I just have to return these unused candles."

She walked inside and towards the register. She waited in the return line, bitting her lips and glancing around. Looking behind her, she saw a familiar man starring down at a few picture frames. He had curly hair brunette hair and was wearing a motocross jersey. She let go of Van and tried to walk towards him, a group of people passed in front of her. As they cleared away, Tori looked to see that the man was gone. Was she seeing things? She then turned to find that Van had scurried off while she was looking.

"Oh no!" She cried out and ran to grab her bag and out of the store to find her son, "Van!? Van where are you?"

She looked around frantically in the crowded mall, when suddenly a male voice caught her attention.

"Is this your kid?" He spoke.

She stopped and spun around, her hair flail back and she starred into the man's face. Her jaw dropped a bit, as she starred at him silently. He was holding onto Van with his hand, giving a strange look back. He bit his lips and glanced around a bit.

"Okay.."

He had short curly brunette hair, and a smile just like Dustin's. His lower jaw was a little ruff, she could tell he shaves a lot. He was wearing a grey hooded sweater and a yellow undershirt, along with beige pants. He stood only a few inches taller then Tori.

"Thank you." She smiled, snapping back to reality, "I don't know what I would do if I had lost him."

"No problem." He laughed, handing him over to her, "These guys always seam to be finding me." She just smiled, not keeping her eyes off him, "I'm sorry. You keep looking at me as if I'm familiar. Have we met?"

She shook her head, brushing her hair back, "Oh no. You just look so familiar." She explained, "You remind me of a best friend. My name is Tori by the way."

" Richard." He responded, "My friends just call me Ricky."

"Well, Richard. Thank you again, I really should get going."

She smiled, blushing a bit before grabbing Van's hand and turning. Ricky scratched his head, before taking a step forward and stopping her.

"Hey listen." He began to speak up again, "If your not too busy or something, maybe you wanna hang out? Get to know each other."

"I can't." She gave a sadden response.

"You're right." He too felt disappointed, "I mean you have a kid, you're provably married."

"No, I meant I can't tonight. I have no one to watch Van." She laughed a bit, trying to explain herself.

"Oh." Glimmers of hope struck him, "Well, take him along. I like kids, I'd like to get to know you both at the same time."

"I would love to, then." She smiled sweetly, she dug through her bag for a pen and grabbed his hand, "Give me a call later tonight."

She finished writing her number, then turned to walk off. She glanced back, seeing Ricky wave. A feeling hit her, he reminded her so much of Dustin. She picked up Van and held him tightly as she walked out of the mall and towards her car. Not carring that she didn't exchanged her candles for money, she just stuff the things in the back of her baby blue Van. After strapping Van into the back baby seat, she walked up to the driver side and climbed in. Closing the door, she stopped and turned to see a card incased in an envelope on the passenger seat. Grabbing it, she looked up to see a streak past her windshield. Bursting out of the car, she turned to see what it was. The streak had disappeared, it was the same familiar streak she saw at the grave yard last night. Opening the letter, she saw a snowy field picture on the front. Opening it, she read what was on it.

I will always love you

There was no name, or anyway to tell who it was, but it was incased in a yellow envelope. Looking around for one last time, she climbed back into the van and turned the engine on, and drove off.

------------

Shane and Blake were already wide awake, the two of them were just sitting around, eating breakfast and watching some T.V. It was just silence between the two, as they watched some random news show that they didn't really understand, but were pretending to rid the awkward silence. The door opened and Hunter dragged a whole bunch of stuff in. He dropped at on the floor and walked over to the others on the couch.

"What are you watching." He leaned on the back of it.

Shane looked up, "I have no idea. Something about a tiger escaped the zoo." He shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention."

Blake turned and got a better look at his older brother, "So, how did it go with Tori?"

He shrugged, "Guess I can get my money back for this." He looked at the ring, "Oh well."

"Maybe it's for the best." He smiled, trying to be supportive, "Anyway, I have to get to work. Winter makes me poorer then any other season!"

"That's cause you can't race." Shane stood up, "Ah well. I'm out of here."

"Where you heading." Hunter asked, "Isn't your first class is next month?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"That must suck, you're the only one left in college." Blake muffled a bit, "I mean, Tori graduated two years ago. Or was it a year? Anyway, what's up with your school system?"

"I started a year late there." He explained, "It's a 4 year college."

A knock on the door, caught the boys attention. Hunter took a few steps back and turned to open the door. Amber walked in, smiling at everyone.

"Hey boys." She surprised them with her sudden cheerfulness, "Who's ready to go have some fun?"

"Amber. What are you doing here?" Blake titled his head, "Thought you weren't coming down."

"Well, things changed." She responded, "I ran into Cam last night." She ran and grabbed them, "Come on guys. Were going to visit my brother."

------------

An hour later, Tori had to make one last stop, she parked the car on the side of the street and climbed out. Leaving Van in the car, she crossed the street and towards a small coffee shop. Walking inside, she dropped her keys. Turning, she saw Ricky picking them up and handing them to her.

"Are you following me?" He smiled a bit, laughing.

Tori blushed, brushing back her hair, "Oh, I was just getting some coffee. To take home."

"Nothing smells better then a freshly roasted hazelnut coffee."

"Yeah." She turned and walked into the line, Ricky followed, "I never seen you come here before."

"Funny, I can say the same thing." Ricky laughed, putting his hands in his pocket, "I just moved back here. I use to live in Angel Grove for a few years. Decided to come back here, see if I can find anything to spark some idea."

"What do you do?"

"I draw." He pointed at the line, she was next, "Better order your coffee."

Tori nodded and took a step forward, making a few orders. After a few minutes, she stepped aside, grabbing what she ordered and waiting for Ricky. Tori turned to see a familiar brunette walking by. He was wearing a yellow motocross jersey. She dropped her coffee bag and ran out and into the cold. Turning, the man was gone. She rubbed her head, this was the second time she was seeing things. On top of that, she meets a man that almost looks like Dustin, and finds a strange Christmas card in her car. The whole thing was confusing her.

"Are you all right?" Ricky's voice echoed as he stepped out of the store, "You rushed out quickly."

She turned, "I keep seeing someone I know." She looked into his eyes, his eyes reminded so much of Dustin's, she sighed deeply, "I must be going crazy." She whispered.

"If it's any constellation." He snickered, "I already think your crazy."

"Yeah, apparently I leave an insane first impression. And even a second one too."

"I like it."

She laughed and shook her head, "You are unreal. I know you, for like what? A total of an hour, and you already seen my insane side. I better stick around to see what kind of person you are."

"I'm looking forward to it." He grinned and nodded to her, "If you don't mind me, I have to get going. See you later tonight?"

"Most defiantly."

She watched as the look-alike Dustin walked off, turning and waving before heading towards his car. She sighed, she began to have this feeling she once had along time ago. It was a good feeling, a feeling that maybe everything will be all right. She just smiled brightly and turned to head towards her own car.

--  
End Chapter.

A/N: Dun dun dun.. Will Tori fall in love with a man that reminds her so much of Dustin? Why is she seeing Dustin's face in different parts of the city? Is he still alive? What is exactly going on between Cam and Amber? What will happen next!? Find out in the next chapter! lol, read and review.


	4. A Night To Remember: Part 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! You know who you are!

**Chapter 4:** A Night To Remember Part 1

Night had fallen on Blue Bay Harbor and Tori was rushing around the house to get herself ready for her date. She threw all her clothes out of the drawer and casually searched through them for something nice to wear. Taking a blue glitter dress, she stopped at the mirror and hung it over herself to get a general idea of what she would look like in it. She shook her head and threw back on the bed and continued digging. Pulling out a light blue Cashmere sweater with a large V open on the chest that is tied together with strings. She smiled.

"Simple, yet nice."

She pulled it on her and tied it all up, flatting out any of the wrinkles. She ran to her dresser and put on her earrings, they were small circular earrings with a blue jewel in each of them. Fixing up her hair, she heard the door bell ring. Dashing down the steps, she stopped at the door and swung it open fast. Hunter was standing there, Tori was a bit surprise by the sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here, Hunter?" She arched her brows.

He let himself in, taking look around, "I thought you wanted to hang out or something."

She turned and hesitated a sec, closing the door, "I can't. I made plans."

"Oh come on! Everyone else is busy, how the heck do you have plans if your not hanging out with them?"

He turned and ran up the steps, Tori groaned as she quickly followed him and the two of them entered Van's room. He walked over to the crib and looked down at the sleeping baby. He smiled as Tori crossed her arms, giving him a look.

"Can you at least tell me what your plans are?" Hunter could take the hint, "Ya know so I know you'll be all right."

"I'm hanging with a friend." She gave him a half truth.

"A girl?" He tilted his head.

She began fiddle with her hands as she glanced around the room, "Not exactly." She muttered a bit, she couldn't even look into his eyes.

"You met a guy?"

"It's not what you think." Tori took a few steps forward, "I promise."

The door bell rang once more, Hunter remain silent, looking into Tori's eyes. He then turned and walked out of the room, "Is he here now?"

Tori dashed out of the room and chased after him, "Hunter! Come on! Don't say anything stupid!" She screamed.

Hunter ignored her as he made it down the stairs and opened the door. Tori stopped at the last step and watched as Ricky turned around, holding a boutique of flowers. He gave a weird look as he saw the two of them starring back at him. Hunter couldn't help but stare at him, he reminded him of Dustin so much. Tilting his head, he slowly turned back to Tori.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

Ricky bit his lips, feeling a bit out of place, "Did I come at wrong time Tori?"

Tori took a few steps forward, grabbing Ricky by the hand and bringing him inside, "No." She let go and grabbed Hunter, "I need to talk to him for a sec. I'll be ready in a sec."

Ricky nodded as he watched the two of them walked up the steps and then he heard the door close. Tori and Hunter walked into Tori's room, he began pacing around, she could tell he was upset.

"When were you going to tell me that you were going out with someone." He turned, "I thought you said we were on a break. That you weren't ready yet. You never said we broke up."

"That was kind of implied Hunter." She shot back.

"Oh well, excuse me for being too stunned that you broke up with me on Christmas. I mean, what a crime." Sarcasm slipped at every corner, "What did you expect?"

"I'm sorry." She screamed, "I was going to tell you. It all happened so fast. I don't know if I even like this guy. I just wanted to get to know him, he did find my child after all!"

"I actually get the feeling that you want to get to know him because he reminds you so much of Dustin!" Hunter roared, "No matter what you do, you can't replace him!"

Her mouth dropped, she couldn't hear the words he was saying, "Neither can you!" She shouted back, "Just because I dated you, you automatically assumed we were going to be together forever?

"Now your just putting words into my mouth!" He grabbed a hold of her, "You are just jumping to conclusion now."

She pushed him off of her, "No! You are jumping to conclusion Hunter! I don't have time for this. Since you have nothing to do, can you please watch my son?"

She stormed off before Hunter could refuse. She was so furious, she walked down the steps where Ricky was still standing. Forcing a smile, she opened the door and the two of them walked out. Hunter watched from the edge of stairs before he turned away.

Ricky and Tori stood in the middle of the drive way, she stopped in front of his black Honda, she wiped her face of tears and turned to him.

"If this is a bad time." He slowly opened the door of the driver seat, "I can totally understand."

She shook her head, "No." She just laughed a bit, "Hunter is just a good friend that's trying to look out for me. He came by to watch Van."

He nodded as he climbed in, Tori did the same, "Oh good." He responded, "I thought he was your boyfriend or something."

"So where we going to eat?" She changed the subject, a smile stretched across her face once more, "I'm starving."

-------

Blake, Shane, Amber and Cam were all having a little dinner over Blake's apartment. Amber was busy cooking in the kitchen as the boys sat on the stools and leaned on the counter. Amber walked to the fridge and pulled out a few eggs and closed the door again.

"Dinner smells good." Cam flipped through a magazine that was laying idly on the counter, "What is it again?"

"It's my special chicken." She responded, "With rice and potatoes." She paused, the guys glanced at her, "It was Dustin's favorite."

"Everything is Dustin's favorite." Shane snickered, "A hotdog is his favorite."

"You know what I miss the most? Blake stood up from the stool, "A decent guy that can race. Hunter doesn't race as much, it's hard finding a rider to go up against for fun."

"So you can what? Beat him every time?" Amber grinned, cutting a potato, "I think he would pass on that."

"Hey!" Shane pointed his finger, slamming it down on the counter, "Dustin had never past on anything. Not one thing."

"I can name a few." Cam responded.

"Ditto." Blake grinned.

The door creaked open and everyone turned to see Hunter coming in, holding Van in his arms. Shane and Cam stood up, the three of them walked over as Amber stopped at the counter to watch.

"Thought you were hanging with Tori?" Blake arched his brows, "Did she end up having plans?"

"Yeah." He gave a rude and sarcastic look, he turned and placed Van on the couch, "She's going on a date."

"Ouch." Amber continued to peel, "Who's the guy?"

"I have no idea. But he looks exactly like Dustin."

"What?" Everyone chorused in confusion, "What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Exactly what I said. He looks just like Dustin almost. The hair, his eyes. I don't know, it's just freaky."

"Did you catch his name?" Amber grew curious.

He shook his head, "No. I was too busy arguing with her. Speaking of relationships, I heard about you and Cam. When did this happen?"

She shrugged, "A year ago."

Can just smiled, "Hey, it's all good man."

"Well, I hope I have better relationship luck like you guys." He sighed and slumped down on the couch next to Van, "Dustin would kill you for dating his sister, Cam."

"Oh hush." Amber turned back to cook, "Since you're here, I mine as well make more servings."

Blake sat down on the edge of the couch, he turned to his brother, scratching his head, "Hey luck finding out what those weird streaks were?"

Hunter just shook his head again, "No. I still need to figure that out. Do you think that guy has anything to do with it?"

"That's a possibility." Shane responded, "It won't explain how he knows the skill to ninja streak. But I guess it's a start."

Wanna go find them?" Blake grinned a bit, "See who this guy really is?"

Hunter laughed a bit and shot up, "Thought you never ask."

-------

Tori and Rick had arrived at a beautiful restaurant. The Blue Bay Gourmet was almost impossible to get in, the place was large surrounded by silk cover drapes and large round tables with white table clothes. The two of them entered, Tori felt a bit hesitant.

"I feel so out of place. If I had known we were going to such a nice place, I would have dressed up better."

He just chuckled, "You look wonderful. Don't worry what people think."

As they began walking towards a small booth in the corner, she looked around in amazement, "How did you get reservations in here"

"You just got know the right people." He grinned.

The two sat in the booth, across from each other. Tori felt warm, they were right next to the heater. She looked out the window, it had begun snowing slowly. She felt that it was going to turn out to be a good night. A waitress came by with menus, handing it to them. She smiled happily at the two.

"Can I start you off with a drink?" She asked.

Tori had never been to an expensive restaurant, not occasionally, she flipped for the beverages, trying to find it, "Uh do you have coke?" She asked.

The waitress gave a weird look, Tori glanced at Rick who was snickering a bit. He coughed and caught her attention, "We'll just get some Italian sodas. Make it vanilla."

The waitress smiled and walked away. Tori leaned forward and whispered, "Why was it so wrong to order regular soda?"

Ricky leaned forward, only a few inches away from her face, "Because these types of restaurant hate it when people buy cheap things."

She gave him a concern look, "I don't have a lot of money, and I don't expect you to pay for everything."

"Nah." He insisted, "I just got paid, how often do I do this? Don't worry about it, just enjoy yourself."

She just smiled, still leaning, just looking in his eyes. Pushing herself back, she just blushed a bit and coughed. Fiddling with her fork, she spoke up once more, "So tell me about yourself, Rick."

"Well, I moved from L.A. I draw, and I just like to go out and have a good time. Actually, today I was suppose to get some things. I lost someone about 3 years ago, but the court order and all that other stuff finally cleared way. So, and then I met you."

She just smiled, "Yeah. I lost someone too." Her smile somewhat faded, "He was a good guy."

"I'm sorry about that." Ricky's voice was full of sympathy, Tori could tell he really meant it, as if he understood how it felt. Which he did of course, "What was his name, might I ask?"

"His name was Dustin." She forced a smile, "A really great friend."

"Never heard of him." He responded, "But I'm sure if I had met him, he would had been a great guy to hang with." He laughed a bit.

She just laughed, "He's insane. Maybe too insane for you to hang out with." She cleared her bangs, "So, if you don't mind asking. What was your friend's name?"

"He was actually a family member." He corrected her, "His name was Wa-"

The waitress came back with the drinks, interrupting their conversation, "Are you two all set to order?"

Ricky leaned back, "Oh, I didn't get a chance to look. Could you give us a few more min."

She nodded, "Sure."

He turned back, "Okay, let's see what we are getting. Or least what Im getting. I don't know what you like."

She just smiled, turning back to the window. The whole talk about Dustin kind of brought her down, but every time she looked at Ricky, she would get a sense that everything was all right.

"I'm sorry." He titled his head a bit, "I was ranting. You all right?"

She nodded, "Im perfectly fine." She smiled, "Let's see what we can eat here. I can get anything?" She arched her brows, grinning a bit.

"Anything." He responded, "But I get the feeling I might regret it," He snickered.

--  
To Be continue


	5. A Night To Remember: Part 2

A/N: Sorry for late updates. Exams are around the corner. 

**Chapter 5:** A Night To Remember: Part 2

Tori and Ricky were half way through their dinner, laughing and talking about some of their favorite movies. She smiled, taking another bite out of her pasta and looking at him. Clearing her bangs, she finished what she was eating and resumed her conversation.

"I don't know why. I think it was just the surfing in the movie."

"Nah, you like it cause it's a chick flick." Ricky grinned, "Blue Crush is a complete chick flick."

"So wha?. I'm a girl. I can't help it. Besides, there are cute guys in that movie."

"And girls." He winked at her, "I remember that movie. When it came out a few years ago. I was with my cousin, and she dragged me along for it. It was the most painful thing to sit through."

"I thought you said your cousin was a guy?" Tori raised a brow.

"What? Never heard of multiple cousins? She's the brother of the one that died."

"I'm sorry." She folded her napkin, embarrassed, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"No. It's cool. Seriously." He laughed a bit, "It's best not to look on the worst things but the good things. Right?"

"Right." She nodded.

-------

Cam and Amber were all alone, the two of them having dinner in the Bradley's apartment. Blake, Shane and Hunter decided to go and do some investigation, so the two love birds took the advantage of solitude. A small candle was lit and they were almost done with the meal that she had cooked.

"This is good." Cam smiled, "Glad I stuck around. The others don't know what their missing."

"More for us." She snickered, before her smile faded away, "But I can't help but think about the boy that Tori is dating."

"You mean, the one that is suppose to look like Dustin?" He asked, "Yeah. It is kind of strange."

"Maybe we should have gone."

"I think we should just enjoy the night." He grinned and got up from his char. He walked around the counter and to the other side, wrapping his arms around her, "This is a good night. Let's not ruin it."

She smiled and looked up at him, giving him a soft kiss, "You're right. Are you in the mood for dessert?" She grinned, "I know just the thing." 

"Oh." He took off his glasses, "Show me!"

-------

"Are you sure this is the restaurant?" Blake groaned.

Shane, Hunter and Blake had arrived at the expensive Restaurant that Tori and Ricky were in. They had pretty much checked every food place in the city. No one complied to Blake's groaning, but instead, peaked in the window to see the two of them laughing in a booth. The snow was still falling, and it was freezing outside. Hunter turned to the others.

"That's him. And there's Tori." He spoke up. Shane leaned forward, to get a better look. His eyes went wide eyed, he was surprise at the resemblance.

"Im going in there." Shane shoved past them and towards the door. Hunter reached out and grabbed his shirt, throwing him back.

He shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea. Tori will be pissed if she finds out we were spying on her. We need to be like ninjas, and be stealthy!"

Blake snapped his fingers, "I have the perfect idea!"

Minutes later, the three of them were in the back of the restaurant. As the cook came out to throw some things away, Shane and Hunter tackled him. Dragging him behind the garbage cans, he was knocked out cold. Hunter removed the chef's outfit and switched into it. He put on the hat and turned to the others.

"How do I look?"

"Like a professional." Shane snickered.

"Derek. Are you out here?" A waiter stepped outside, "They need desert on... what's going on?"She glanced at everyone. Shane and Blake grabbed him, knocking him out. Blake then dressed himself up in the waiter clothes and dragged the guy right next to the chef.

"Let's do this." Hunter nodded to them all. The three of them walked into the kitchen, everyone gave strange look but went back to what they were doing. Hunter was stopped by a waitress, who handed him a piece of paper.

"You must be the new chef?" She smiled, "Sweet, well I need two chocolate cake. Heat in up. Derek will show you."

"Excuse me?" Blake grabbed her shirt, "Do you know what table this is going for?"

"Table 11. The blonde and brunette." She responded.

"Oh all right." He arched his brows, " You must be extremely busy."

"Yeah, it's hell out there. Are you new?"

"Um, Yeah."

She smiled and then looked at Shane, "Customers aren't allowed in here. Can you please leave?"

Shane nodded, "Sorry. I'll be on my way out."

Hunter and Blake too a deep breath, not sure what they just got themselves into. Shane slipped out the kitchen door and behind a giant plant, glancing at Tori's table. Luckily, she didn't notice him. Hunter opened the fridge, looking around. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He randomly pulled things out and found the cake. Turning, he tripped and the cake went flying on the floor.

"Yo, Chef. We need order on Table 14." A waitress shouted.

"Fire up 19 chief." Another one spoke.

Hunter groaned as he picked up the half destroyed cake and placed it on the counter. He pulled out a large butcher knife and began hacking at the cake, throwing it onto a plate. The other cooks looked at him, he shrugged and found a whip cream can and began smothering the desert. Blake walked over to him, eating a cucumber.

"Dude. I was hoping we could spy. Now they got me to cook? I barely can make Easy Mac."

Blake snickered, "I'm getting a hang of this thing. I just got table 17's order. Which reminds me, I need steamed clams and a broiled lobster."

"Dude, Blake. I don't actually work here."

Tori's and Ricky's waitress came in and looked around, "You. New kid." She grabbed Blake, "I need you to serve this to table 11. I have to clean up a mess."

"Wait, but I-"

"No Buts! Do it!" She grabbed a towel and walked out.

"There going to recognized you." Hunter sneered. Blake pulled out a fake mustache in his pocket and grinned. He had saved it from the Halloween party, he turned and grabbed the desserts. Hunter laughed before he was pulled by a cook to get back to work. Hunter groaned. Blake whistled as he kicked open the double doors, Shane scoffed as he zipped past him and towards the table. Tori and Ricky smiled as he placed the dessert down. Tori gave a weird look, seeing all the whip cream and the half broken cake.

"Bonjour, Madame. Zee anything else I can do for?"

"Blake?" Tori leaned forward.

"Vat? No. Not me!" Blake was began to sweat. He was caught. He knew it, from that squint in her eyes as he tried to keep his eyes off of her. A sudden yell came from the kitchen and Hunter bursted through the double doors with his chef hat on fire. Throwing it to the ground, he stopped it. Tori gasped as she bolted up and ripped the mustache off of Blake.

"What are you two doing here!?" She screamed, "Explain yourself!?" Ricky stood up, and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He scratched his head and forced a smile.

"Hey Tor, Uh I'm going to the bathroom. I'll let you sort this thing out." Tori sighed deeply as she watched him walk past Hunter and towards the bathroom. The Crimson Blonde groaned as he shoved his hands in his pocket and walked over to her. Shane waited for her eyes to glance away from his direction before he slipped past the bush and towards the bathroom to follow Rick. Tori was steaming, as she shoved the two boys into the booth and sat across from them.

"What are you doing here!?" She snarled, leaning on the table, shifting her eyes between the two Bradley.

"We were just-" Blake began to speak up.

"What!? Ruining my date!?" She interuptted, "Because that looks exactly like what you are doing? Did Hunter drag you into this?" She shifted her eyes to him, "I should have known that you wouldn't let this go. Where is my son!?"

"Cam and Amber are watching him." Hunter piped out, "Would you come down. We were just checking if this guy was all right."

"Can't you let me decide that?"

Blake rubbed his arm and looked away, "Sorry, Tor. We just thought it was too weird that he reminded us of Dustin. And I don't want you to fall for someone because of that reason."

"How many times am I going to tell you this!? Do you ever think I would be interested in that guy for other reasons? Like, his personality or his opinions. He's a good guy, and I don't care what you think! Give off that subject."

"Okay. Fine." Hunter scoffed, "Putting aside his looks, don't you think this is moving a bit fast? I mean, what if this guy isn't who you think he is. He just shows up, and is now suddenly wooing you?"

"Is there even a point in your arguing? Stop being so jealous." She shot back. Hunter and Blake had pretty much given up on the argument, there was no way to convince her that she was wrong. If she was even wrong in the first place. The two of them just sighed.

-------

Ricky had just finished using the urinal, he zipped up his pants and turned to see Shane standing there. Startled a bit, Ricky juts sighed, "You're with them. Aren't you?"

"You really do look like Dustin." He said in amazement.

"Who is this Dustin?" Ricky rubbed his forehead, "Why do you guys keep thinking I relate to him. I don't know a Dustin." He reassured.

"What's your last name?"

"Rambis. My name is Ricardo Rambis."

"So you are absolutely sure?"

"Unless my family kept a hidden family member from me, then yes. I'm pretty sure." Shane bit his lips and launched forward, slamming Rick against the wall.

"Then who are you!? What do you want with her!?"

"Tori!?" Ricky tried to respond as Shane pressed him hard against the wall, "Why are you so protective!? I didn't do anything." Ricky pushed him off, "Dude. This is insane." He stormed out of the bathroom. Shane chased after him, the two of them appeared in the restaurant, Tori looked over, her mouth nearly dropped as she saw him, "Look, Tori. Thanks for Dinner. I got to go." He shoved a bill out of his wallet and laid it on the table, "Sorry I can't stay."

"But wait!' She called out as he quickly stormed out. She screamed under her breath at the boys before chasing after him. Running outside, he was no where in sight. She turned and ran down the side walk, hearing a clanking sound from the alleyway. Checking it out, she slowly walked into the dark alleyway, seeing a figure standing near the dumpster.

"Ricky?" She whispered, "What are you doing back here? Your car is over there." Her voice trailed off. The figure walked out of the shadows, and into the moonlight. Tori gasped, placing her hands on her mouth. She memorized the form, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Backing away slowly, she nearly tripped on her own feet before dashing out of the alleyway and back on the street. Looking back, the figure was gone. Blake, Shane and Hunter walked out of the restaurant, she collided right into them.

"What's the matter?" Blake arched his brows.

"I-I." She turned, "Do you have a shovel?"

"Yeah, in my car." Hunter responded, "I was going to help Kelly plant some flowers around Storm Chargers with it."

"Come on!" She grabbed their hands.

-------

Cam and Amber were sitting on the couch, Amber had Van on her lap as they gazed at the fire. Cam smiled at her as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What a peaceful night."

She nodded, "I'm loving every minute of it." Before Cam could lean in to kiss her, his cell began to vibrate. He pulled it out and with a loud sighed, answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Blake." The voice on the other end spoke, "Dude, come down to the graveyard. Tori is totally freaking out."

"What happened?"

"She's digging up Dustin's grave."

"What!? Yeah, hold on. I'll be right down."

"What's the matter?" Amber asked, as he hung up the phone. He stood up and grabbed Van, putting on his shoes.

"We need to go to the graveyard." She knew something was up, so she just nodded and followed as the two of them dashed out of the apartment with Van. Getting into the car, Amber climbed in and they drove off. Ricky past their car, noticing Amber.

"Whoa. Wait a minute." He looked his back mirror. He halted to a stop and turned around to follow Cam's car. Minutes later, they had found themselves at the graveyard. Ricky pulled up to the empty car that Cam and Amber had once occupied. Looking around, he walked down the path and saw all of them huddled around Dustin's grave and dirt flying everywhere, "What the hell are you guys doing!?" Everyone spun around and noticed him, except Tori who continued digging.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter took a step forward, "Don't you have some other place to be?"

Amber stood beside Hunter, "Ricardo!?" She arched her brows, "When did you get in town?"

"You know this guy?" Shane asked, "Amber, who is he?"

"Amber." Ricky spoke up, "You're friends with these lunatics?"

The group began to argue amongst themselves in the cold outside, Tori just ignored them. As her shovel hit the casket, she bent down and cleared the dirt away. Using all her strength, she opened the casket, her eyes went wide eye. Everyone went silent as they turned to look down at it. It was empty. The casket was empty. She backed away, in total shock, such emotions rushing through her mind. She tried to hold back the tears as she looked up at Ricky, "Who are you?" She whispered.

"This is Dustin's cousin." Amber stepped in, "Our father had a brother who wed and had Ricky."

"You told me you didn't know a Dustin." Tori pointed out.

"I don't. I call him Waldo." He responded, "I haven't seen Waldo for the last decade. How am I suppose to know he had a nickname."

"It still doesn't explain the resemblance." Cam crossed his arms.

"My Dad is a twin." Amber added, "I think they just so happened to get the father's side of the gene." Tori climbed out, she looked away, fighting back the tears. Not wanting to deal with anyone, she stormed off into the darkness. Everyone remained silent, still shocked themselves that the casket was empty. It didn't make sense. The wind howled, they just stood there. Trying to figure out what to do next.

--  
A/N: What a night! Read and Review


	6. The Reason

A/N: Sorry for the **long** update. I didn't lose interest though and I hope you haven't either!**  
**

**Chapter 6**: The Reason

Tori was driving down the road as fast as she could. She couldn't stand the news that she had just learned. The tears flowed down her face, as she tried to concentrated on driving. The city lights shined off her as she passed them. Wiping her tears, she swerved around the corner and continued forward. To an unknown destination. It didn't matter right now. She just wanted to stay away from everyone. She increased the speed, not paying attention to the road in front of her. A deer ran into the middle of the road, she quickly swerved out of the way, missing it. Slamming on the brakes, she jerked the wheel to the right and halted to a stop, right in front of a sign. She breathed heavily, climbing out of the van. Stumbling around, she tried to dry her eyes a bit. She fell her to her knees, looking down at the ground. Letting the drops of tears fall onto the concrete. She felt a warm hand on her chin, lifting her head up. Her eyes gazed right into the man, bending down in front of her. The messy brunette hair, brown eyes.

"Dustin?" She whispered. She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. They just hugged, no words were exchanged. She just wanted to remember this moment, savior it up incase she was wrong. Tori was tired, emotionally exhausted. Next thing she knew, she fell asleep in his arms.

--  
The sound of a door slam woke Tori up, she yawned a bit as she forced her eyes open. Looking around, she found herself covered in a blanket, and laying on the couch. Sitting up, she realized she was in the Bradley's apartment. Rubbing her head, she out the window to see the sun pouring into the room. What happened? How did she get there? She ran the questions through her head as looked to see Hunter with a bag of groceries.

"Morning." He spoke, as laid the bags on the counter, "Sleep well?"

"Mm." She groaned, throwing the covers off, "Where's Dustin?" Hunter paused a sec, before resuming to empty out the bags. She stood up, and turned to him, waiting for a comply.

"What do you mean?" He asked casually.

"I saw Dustin last night." She responded, "I swear. I saw him."

"Tori." He trailed off a bit, "There is no Dustin. You must be talking about Rick."

"No." She stammered, "It was him! I know!"

"Dammit, Tori." He screamed over her voice, she bit her lips, "When are you going to face the facts!? He's dead." He knocked the carton of eggs off the counter. He ran his hands across his face and turned away from her.

"Then explain the casket." She took a step forward, "Explain it!? Can you!?"

"I don't know." He whispered, "They could have burned the ashes. Maybe there was a mistake." He looked at her, "You and Shane, saw him die. There is no way in hell he could have came back to life. No way, Tori."

"Well, I believe he is." Tears weld up in her eyes a bit, "And I don't care what you think! You're just a jerk."

"Tori." He groaned, turning back to her, "I want to believe you. I swear to god I do. It's just so hard to believe. And after last night, I don't know what to think."

She walked over to him, looking up in his eyes. He starred back. The two of them remain silent, the apartment door flew open and Blake came walking in, holding Van.

"Hey." He said as he closed the door, "There's mommy." He spoke to Van. She forced a smile, walking away from Hunter and towards her son.

"Hey Van!" She grabbed a hold on him, "I missed you." She hugged him. Blake smiled and glanced at his brother.

"So Did Hunter tell you how he found you laying in front of our apartment door. Sleeping." He smirked a bit. She bounced Van a bit, looking at Blake.

"No. No he didn't." She responded, "Thank you." She spoke to Hunter, before exiting out. Blake felt the animosity between the two. He turned to see the eggs on the floor.

"Dude. I needed those eggs."

"I need a walk." He muttered, brushing past his little brother and out the door.

--

Tori had finally made her way to her house, seeing the van parked in her driveway. She walked into her home and up the stairs to put down Van. She then left the room and went downstairs to make some coffee. She sighed, as she paused for a second. She did see Dustin last night. She could have sworn. She had wished she had not passed out, but it was too late for regrets now. A knock on the door, broke her silence. She turned to see Shane entering. He closed the door slowly and made his way towards her.

"Hey." He whispered, "I heard what happened."

"I suppose you don't believe me." She turned to sit on the couch, "I guess I do sound crazy."

"No." He made his way over, "You're just trying to find answers." He responded, "I understand that."

"I don't know what I want." She leaned on the couch, "I never thought of how hard this was going to be."

"The best you can do now, is to move on." He suggested, "We'll figure out the whole casket ordeal, but we shouldn't worry."

She nodded, "You're right. You're taking this a lot better then I thought you would."

He sighed, "I know. Weird."

"I need to apologize to Ricky. I feel so bad." She stood up, "I should give him a call."

"He's over at Cam's hotel room with Amber." He informed her, "If you wanna go and check on them."

"All right. Let me go and call a babysitter for Van."

--

"So what do we do now?" Cam spoke, making his way to the kitchen counter in his hotel room, "We have an empty casket. Is there any reason why?"

"That's what were going to find out." Amber crossed her arms, "I need to go contact a few people."

"I can't believe I went on a date with my cousin's ex." Ricky sighed, "That must have been completely awkward for her."

"So what are the chances he is alive?" Cam had to know, "Or do you think there was just a mistake."

"Tori keeps saying that she sees him." A voice echoed behind them. The others turned to see Hunter making his way to the kitchen. He leaned on the counter and sighed deeply, "If she keeps saying that, there has to be some form of truth to it."

"Nice for you to join us." Cam adjusted his glasses, "So where do we go from here? I don't even know where to start looking."

"We don't look." Ricky responded, "If Dustin doesn't want to be found. Should we be going off to find him?"

"He shouldn't be doing this to us." Hunter snapped, "That selfish jerk hiding himself away all these years. Do you know how much pain he puts Tori through."

"Your just mad because he is the center of your's and Tori's relationship problems." Amber muffled under her voice. Hunter shot her a look before a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Come in!" Cam screamed, "Were in the kitchen." Tori and Shane opened the door and walked into the room. They found the others in the kitchen, Tori noticed Hunter but kept her mouth shut. She sighed and leaned on the wall, as the others remain silent. Ricky made his way towards her.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Okay." She responded, "I'm sorry what happened last night."

He laughed a bit, "It's all right. It's a shock to all of us." He paused for a second, "So you saw Dustin last night?"

She nodded, "Twice. Once before I dug up the casket and a second time when I almost hit a deer. I swore it was him. I hugged him tightly before I passed out or something."

"Honey." Amber wasn't sure how to respond, "You sure it was him? I mean, Hunter found you sleeping in front of his apartment. Maybe you just wondered there and fell asleep."

"I know what I saw!" She screamed, "What is the matter with all of you?" She stammered a bit, "You guys keep insisting he's dead. Why can't you just hope that there is a slight chance that he may be alive. Am I the only one that cares about him still!?"

"We care!" Hunter snapped back at her, "You keep missing the point. We don't want to get our hopes up and think were wrong. It's just so hard to believe after all these years. Can you give us a reason why he would fake his own death!?"

"But--"

"Can you tell us why he would come now. After all these years?" Hunter kept going on, "I can't think of the slightest reason why he would cut us off. Especially after his life was coming back. You and Shane saw it yourselves. He was dead."

"I hate to say he's right." Shane whispered, "We were there."

"I'm not saying this to be a jerk, Tori. If you think I'm mad at him for blaming me that I killed his father, your wrong. I wish he was here. I wish we weren't having this conversation; you just need to come back to reality for 5 seconds." Tori just paused, everyone was quiet. Hunter was making a good point. No one could go against it. No one had good reasons too, "Besides." He continued, "If he was alive, where would you start looking?"

"I don't know.' She responded softly, "I guess you're right." She looked at him, "But I wont deny what I saw. You may be right, that he has no reason to do this. But for all we know, he may have a reason we can't understand yet. Why don't you get out of reality, and just hope a little. That even a slight chance, just a slight chance, that he could be alive. That he was watching over me, checking if I was okay. That he is still alive! There is no reason that the funeral has to be the end of his story." She looked at each every one of them, "You can all say he's dead. That there is no way for him to be alive, but I won't. Not till I not for sure. And don't tell me that's not possible. Were ninjas for Christ Sakes. Aliens came and attacked Blue Bay Years ago. Anything can happen!"

"Aliens?" Amber arched her brows.

"Ninjas!?" Ricky was just confused. Cam glared at her and just laughed a bit.

"She's just joking." He stated, "As an example, and she's right. Anything can happen." Amber and Ricky just slightly nodded. Hunter just groaned, the two of them were obviously not going to change their opinions.

"Ninjas?" Ricky was still stuck on that part. Tori just shrugged,

"Nothing Ricardo." She muttered, "I was joking on that part."

"So now what?" Amber asked, "Shall we check out the places where Tori spotted him?"

"It's a start. Maybe I can find some clues." He then scratched his head, "Actually. I might have an idea."

"What is it?" Ricky asked.

"Im not sure. You guys go and follow Tori in the locations." He suggested. The others nodded and began to leave the kitchen. Tori walked over to Cam and looked at him.

"Are you going to Ninja Ops?" She asked.

He nodded, "Maybe I can get a signature on him." He responded, "It's a crazy idea, but it's worth a shot."

"Does that computer still work?"

"I haven't used it for a while, but the data should all be there." He smiled. She nodded and turned, "Tori." He spoke up, "I'm glad you didn't give up hope. I wouldn't have."

"Thanks." She said before turning to chase after the others.

----  
End Chapter

A/N: So what side are you choosing? Do you believe Hunter makes a valid point or do you believe Tori makes a valid point? Dun dun dun..

Also check out my website Wild Card Online. It's a sitcom/story I have been writing up and it's really good! Sign the guest book! Talk in the chats! Read the episodes! It's a Drama/Comdey Story/Sitcom. So you would enjoy it if you enjoy this fic! Cause it'st he same style writing. Check my profile for the URL.


	7. Broken Mind

A/N: Sorry for another long update. I had been busy. I shall pick up on the updates quicker now. Here's the next chapter though, totally worth the way. Trust me. **How's It Going To Be **

**Chapter 7:** A Broken Mind

Tori and the others had been searching for hours. Checking the alleyway, the mall and even the graveyard a few times. They had arrived at the beach, it was late in the afternoon and everyone was tired. They felt like they were chasing a ghost, and perhaps they were. Tori stopped and looked out in the ocean, letting her wavy blonde hair fluttered in the wind. She closed her eyes, just whispering to herself not to give up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Rick smiling at her, "We wont give up. I promise." Tori wasn't sure what it was, but those words he spoke, it gave her enough hope to keep going. Enough to smile.

"I so hope you are right." She softly whispered as she hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder, "I really do."

Hunter watched in the distant, before turning away. Amber glanced at him but didn't even say a word, she shifted her eyes around to check where Blake and Shane went off too. The two boys at the bottom of the Blue Bay Cliffs, checking around in any possible places he could be hiding. Blake jumped on a rock, turning to Shane, "This is pointless. He's a ninja, it's almost impossible to find him."

"Yeah, but it's not like we can tell Amber and Ricky that." He rolled his eyes, "We just got to keep looking."

"I know.." He sulked a bit, a part of him didn't want to stop looking either, "So now what?" Amber and Hunter made their way over, right as he said the last three words.

The brunette women flipped back her hair and sighed, "I guess were just going to take a break for a bit." She watched as Ricky and Tori joined them, "We checked everywhere."

"All right." Tori nodded, feeling a bit tired, "Let's call it a day."

"Shall I walk you home?" Ricky turned to the surfing blonde, she smiled and shook her head.

"No. I'll be all right."

"You can walk me home." Amber grinned as she grabbed Ricky, and turned to the others, "We'll leave you guys alone. My Cuz and I have a lot to catch up on." She dragged him away. Ricky waved before turning to chase after Amber. Blake and Shane just glanced at each other.

"Were getting something to eat." Shane spoke up as he grabbed Blake, "Come on. You're joining me." Tori bit her lips, as she stood on the sand alone with Hunter. The two of them shot looks at each other before turning away, in complete awkwardness.

"I'm sorry." Hunter finally shattered the silence between the two. Tori slowly turned around, each starring eye to eye with each other, "I'm just sorry."

"Me too." She whispered in response, "I was just so caught up in the moment. I miss him Hunter. I miss him dearly."

"I know." He walked forward, brushing back her bangs, "Maybe you should go home. See how Van is doing? I'm sure that babysitter is raising hell that you been gone so long."

She just forced a smile, a soft chuckle came out of her, "Yeah. All right."

* * *

Cam had been working hours, trying to find a signature on Dustin. It was a bit hard to find one without the power discs, but Cam didn't stop searching. The computer began to scan each part of the city, but nothing was coming up. Cameron leaned forward a bit, yawning. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he turned his head to see Hunter appeared. Twirling his chair, Cam stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"We kind of all split off." He informed him, "I had nowhere else to go." He shifted his eyes and starred at the objects all around Ninja Ops, "It's been a while since I was down here."

"You and me both." He smirked, sitting back down, "If you're asking if I had better luck I'm going to have to say-" The computer began to beep and he turned to it, Cam squinted his eyes, "Yes..."

"What?" Hunter shot over, leaning over his shoulder to stare at the screen, "You found him?"

"The signal is very weak." Cam commented as he hit a few buttons, "The Terminal can't pinpoint the exact location but it's coming from within the city. There's no mistake."

"So he is alive.." Hunter sighed, a bit relief but a bit guilty for trying to convince Tori she was wrong.

"Yeah.. I'll inform Tori."

"I'm going to go." He turned and dashed out before Cam could refuse. The Samurai Warrior took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He placed them back on and turned back to contact Tori.

* * *

Blake and Shane entered Storm Chargers, Kelly was working on a few papers at the cashier counter. The gang don't visit as often as they use to, so to Kelly, it was a treat when they do. She looked up and smiled, placing her things down and walking around the counter to them, "Guys!" She exclaimed, "What do I owe to this wonderful visit?"

"Hey Kel." Shane smiled, "I needed to pick up some wax for my skateboard." He informed, looking at the television. The Weather channel was on, "Looks like it's going to rain a little later tonight." He listened to the guy on the screen.

"Yeah." She looked over at it also, "Heard it's a bad storm tonight." She shifted her eyes back, "Here, let me help you find some wax." Blake looked over to see a picture hanging behind the cashier counter. Walking over, he took a better look at it. It was, Shane, Hunter, Tori, Cam, Blake, Dustin and Kelly all gathering together for a group photo. Kelly came around and behind the cashier holding a block of wax.

"You actually hung that picture?" Blake spoke up, pointing at it.

She turned and chuckled a bit, "It had been hanging in my house for a while, but I decided to move it here." She stated, finding the price for the item, "It's a great picture."

"Man. We all didn't have a care in the world back then." Shane sighed, starring at it. It was true, it was during the time when Lother was defeated, but before the chain of awful events began to start.

"Dustin seams to really be the topic of the last couple of days." Blake muttered, "Everywhere I go, his name pops in my head."

"I know what you mean." Kelly spoke up, sulking and unaware of what the gang had been up to, "Each day I come in here to open the store. I often think he would come into work. Or at night, he would be the last person to close up with me." She forced a smile, "God. I miss him."

Shane just forced a smile, "Uh yeah.."

* * *

Night had fallen upon Blue Bay Harbor, the clouds had rolled in and the storm brewing. Tori walked the dark streets all by herself, she was either looking for Dustin or Hunter. One of the two. It was a bit hard to call a babysitter but she had manage to find one for Van. Shifting her eyes from side to side, she rubbed her arms from the cool air that was embracing her skin. Passing stores after stores, and other variety of places, she noticed the streets were empty of cars. Everyone was taking cover from the storm that was about to hit, one that Tori was unaware of. She crossed the street, as a crack of lightning flashed and the rumble of thunder followed. Tori stopped in the middle of the road as the rain began to pour on her. She shuddered from the cold rain as it began to soak her body. Still standing in the road, she hugged her arms together and looked over at a laundry mat. Inside were people sorting clothes and such, Tori turned her whole body and faced it, noticing a curly brunette sitting in one of the chairs. Flipping a magazine.

"Ricky?" Tori whispered to herself. It almost looked like Ricky, but it reminded her even more of Dustin, "Oh my god.." Tori whispered. She blinked to see if she was imagining things, but she wasn't. He was there, she stood there in the rain. Her clothes were soaked, her hair was frizzled. Dustin looked up from his magazine, and then back down. Taking a double glanced, he realized that Tori was starring right at him. Standing up, he laid the magazine back down on the chair and walked over to the window. Tori let out a surprised chuckle, the kind where she couldn't find any other emotions. She was beginning to tear up as he Dustin moved along the glass and to the door. Walking out into the rain, the water began to quickly soak up his clothes. He stood there on the sidewalk, the two of them locked eyes in complete silence. He then slowly walked over to her, in till the two of them were standing in the streets.

"What are you doing here." He whispered, her joyful emotions began to slip away, "You should not be here."

"I came looking for you." She stammered, the rain fell down her face, "I been searching for you for days now!"

"Just go home. Tori." He turned his back.

She began to breath heavily, her tears joined the fallen rain as she stepped forward, "Why, Dustin?" She screamed, "Why? Why are you doing this to us? To me.."

"I needed to start over. I caused too much trouble to be around. I had to let go."

"You obviously couldn't. Or you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have held me that few nights ago."

He turned, his soaked face glimpsed with anger, "I came here to do things." He snapped, "If I had known you were still here I wouldn't have come."

"Well I am here." She pointed a finger at herself, "I am here in the flesh. Wondering why the hell you would continue to hurt me like this. I loved you Dustin." She shouted, breaking in more tears, "I-I loved you. And you left me."

"I'm sorry." He roared over her whining voice.

"For what? For faking your own death? Leaving me with our son to raise by myself. To worry each day if I can find another guy to love the same way I loved you?" She choked on her last few words, "You're not sorry Dustin. If you truly were sorry, you would come back. Stop running away."

He walked over to her, grabbing her by the arm. She didn't move, but looked into his eyes. Such pain was seen through his eyes, "Don't you tell me if I'm sorry or not." He said angrily, "Because I am. Each day I regret leaving you, each day I regret the actions I had made. That pain I felt while laying in the hospital those nights. The pain I brought to all of you those many years. I couldn't do it anymore. I realized the more I stayed with you all, the more pain we would experience. I'm tired of it all."

She yanked her arm away, backing away slowly, "All you did was dump your pain on us." She whispered.

Dustin screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing his hair and trying to pull it out, "What do you want from me?" He shouted, "I didn't ask you to find me. I didn't want anything to do with you anymore. It was for the best! The sooner you realize that, the better."

"I-I hate you." She stuttered. Dustin closed his eyes, pushing back his wet hair. The thunder rumbled again.

"Tori." He whispered, walking forward, she took a step back.

"I hate you." She shouted a bit louder. Dustin moved forward and grabbed her, pulling her close. Tori struggled, trying to break free, hitting him on the shoulder, "Let go of me!" She screamed, "I hate you! I hate you!" She repeated over again. Dustin didn't let go, he held her tightly, hugging her. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying her heart out, "Oh god.." Dustin closed his eyes, as he ran his hands through her hair. A blinding pair of lights caught Dustin's attention and he turned to see a truck come speeding towards him.

"Tori, watch out." He pushed her off of him and to the side. Tori fell into a puddle, rolling over to see him standing there, facing the truck. Dustin turned over to see people getting up and watching. He couldn't ninja streak.

"Move!" Tori shouted, trying to pull herself up, "Dustin, move!" Hunter appeared around the corner, to witness the whole thing. In a flash, he ninja streaked quickly over to grab him. The truck blazed past as Hunter and Dustin crashed and rolled to the side of the street. Dustin hit his head hard against the concrete, knocking himself out. Tori stood up and ran over to them, kneeling down, "Dustin. Dustin, wake up." She begged, "Dustin..." 

End Chapter


	8. Lost Thoughts

**A/N: **Wow. Sorry for the long update. Senior Year is busy/fun that I lose track of my hobbies. Enjoy the next chapter. Read and Review!

**Chapter 8**: Lost Thoughts

"It's been two months since he was brought here."

"Will he ever wake up?"

"I'm not sure. All we can do is wait."

The sound of the voices began to fade as Dustin stood there in total darkness. He could hear the voices but he could not call out. Dustin, trapped in his own dark world, let his thoughts and memories flood back to him. Like a nightmare. Like a dream. Like an uncontrolled movie playing back everything over and over again. He opened his eyes and found himself in complete darkness. There was no warmth. No cold. Empty emotion was all that remained. Moving his head from side to side, he began to fall to his knees as hurtful memories triggered his brain. Thousands of familiar voices began to scream within his ears.

_"Heroine. Ever tried it?"_

"_No matter what happens in the future, we will always be friends. So then when I grow up, even If I don't know what to do, you guys will be there still..."_

"_I love you, Tori." _

He placed both hands over his ears in hopes that it would drown the sounds out. His fail attempt only made the voices grow louder and louder.

_"Was my father murdered or did he really die in a car accident?"_

_"You're too caught up in your pain to realize that your hurting everyone around you. Snap out of it before you kill yourself!"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"Please. Make it stop." Dustin whispered to himself. He began to scream at the top of his lungs, his voice carried throughout the endless darkness. With a quick flash, he shot up from his bed, breathing heavily. His hands, rubbing across his face, shook a bit as he moved it to the side of the bed. He had noticed he was in a Hospital Room, the sun was shining in between the folds of the blind as his eyes shifted around. The sound of a phone could be heard in the hallway and people passed left and right in front of the door way. Laying back, resting his head on the pillow, he starred up at the ceiling and took his time to collect his thoughts. Tori, the beautiful surfer blonde, entered the room and instantly noticed him blinking. She rushed over to him and stopped at the edge, placing her warm hands on the cold rails of the bed.

She whispered gently, "Dustin. Your awake."

He turned his head to look over at her. His eyes, glancing up and down the beautiful figure, began to grow confused. "Who's Dustin?" He responded lightly.

Tori scoffed a bit. She held tighter on the rail, "Dustin. What's the matter?"

"Who are you?" His voice quivered, a bit nervous as he spoke to the stranger . Tori froze, as she just closed her eyes. Her mind wondered back to that horrible stormy night where she found him. How the two were nearly hit by the truck. The way Dustin tried to sacrifice himself to save her. If Hunter came around a few seconds later, who knew what would have happened. She opened her eyes once more and cleared a tear that had trailed down her cheek and reached for his hand. Holding it tightly, she tried to force a smile.

"Everything will be alright." She responded. "I promise."

Dustin couldn't remember a single thing. His mind was a total blank. He looked away without replying to Tori's sympathy and starred straight at a plain white wall.

* * *

Two hours after the hospital visit, Tori had entered Storm Chargers to find most of the gang hanging on the couch. Stopping at the entrance, she paused for a second and looked over at her friends, then made her way over with a large sigh. Hunters, the crimson blonde that was wearing his dark red sleeveless shirt, moved aside for Tori to take a seat. Blake and Shane stopped their small conversation and turned their attention towards her. 

"What's the matter?" Shane rose a brow.

"Dustin came out from his coma." She sulked a bit. The guys grew confused at the sudden good news and were unsure in how to respond.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this then what it looks like?" Blake kept his eyes locked on her as he leaned back.

"He doesn't remember me." Tori forced the words out. "He doesn't remember anything. The doctor said he must be suffering from Amnesia. When he hit his head against the wall."

"How long will it last?" Hunter's voice was full of concern.

She turned to him, "Anywhere between a week or a month. He may not even get it back." Her voice began to trail off.

Everyone remain silent. Each one lost in thoughts. Shane bit his lips and sighed deeply, "Hey, this is his chance to start over then. If he can't remember his past, then perhaps it's for the best?"

"He makes a good point." Blake backed him up, "I mean maybe this is good."

"I don't know." Tori felt a bit skeptic, "I still love him. How can I love a man who doesn't even know a thing about me?"

"Make him fall in love again?" Hunter added, "I don't know either. When does he get out of the hospital."

"I'm taking him home in a few hours. He has no where to stay." She cleared the bangs out of her eyes. Shane shook his head and looked at Blake.

"He shouldn't." He stated, "I mean not right away. How are you going to explain Van? Maybe he should crash at the Badly's."

"Yeah." Blake nodded, "That would a be a good idea. The last thing we need to do is scare him to leaving. This is a very fragile situation."

"How long are we going to hide all these secrets from him?" She stammered, "I feel like he lost his life and now we are keeping it away from him."

"Do you want him to remember everything? His heroine history? How his father died?" Hunter explained, "I don't think he could handle it. It's bad enough he might be confused."

Tori closed her eyes. She paused and slowly nodded before standing up. "Come on. Let's go see him." She forced a smile, changing the topic for now.

* * *

Dustin put on his yellow plaid shirt and began to button it up as he looked out the window. He had fully dressed and was ready for whoever to pick him up. The doctor had explained everything that had happened but he still didn't understand. He looked at all the cars that past on the road, everything seemed so foreign to him. Dustin, hearing the knock on the door, turned to see Tori and the gang slowly walking in. 4 strangers all looking back at him. He remain still as Tori spoke softly. 

"Hey Dustin." She smiled, "I brought some friends." She looked at each of them, "Do you remember them?" The yellow brunette blinked and remain silent. Tori had an awkward feeling over her as she resumed talking, "This is Shane." She pointed, "And Hunter and Blake. Their brothers."

The guys just waved as they stuck their hands in their pocket afterwards. They were without words just as much as he was. The group, for the first time, felt extremely lost with words with each other. "Where we going?" Dustin finally spoke up. "Am I going home? Will I meet my parents?"

Shane and Tori exchanged glances. "Your going to stay with Hunter and Blake." Shane explained, crossing his arms, "Your mother is Europe right now. She wont be able to come to get you."

"What about my father?"

"Hey." Hunter just smiled, "Don't worry man, we'll look after you." Dustin blinked a few seconds and slowly nodded. Tori felt a bit relieved that he stopped asking question, she wasn't sure how long she could keep lying and hiding him away from the truth. Tori reached out and grabbed his hand, like an innocent and lost child, Dustin followed blindly. The 5 of them walked through the halls of the Hospital and outside. Shane began to split away, pulling out a cell phone. Dustin watched as he dialed a few numbers.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Shane turned to him, "I'm calling Cam. He went back to work so I'm updating the status of you for him." He patted him on the back and turned away to keep his attention on the phone. Tori tugged him to continue following. All through her mind, she couldn't help but notice that he was a bit different. More calm. Less carefree. More worried. More lost. She just smiled and they made their way to the baby blue van that has been with them for so long.

* * *

The gang had arrived at the Bradley's, the sun was setting and everyone was gathered around the couch. Dustin sat there as he listened to everyone having a casual conversation. Blake turned his attention over to the brunette and handed him a collection of motocross magazines. 

"You've been out for the last two months or so. I've been collecting all your weekly magazines for you. Thought maybe you want them." He smirked a bit. Dustin took hold of all the magazines, pulling out one of them and flipping through it.

"I like motocross?" He spoke calmly, a bit intrigued by his new found interest, "Was I any good?"

"You loved to Free Style." Hunter commented, "So yeah. You were good."

"Do you guys free style?"

Blake shook his head, "I race. Hunter sort of retired from Motocross."

Tori stood up from the couch and everyone looked at her. "I have to make a phone call." She said vaguely, "I need to uh check on Van."

"Who's Van?" Dustin shot them a look, "Do I know him?"

"No." Shane quickly spoke, "I mean well. None of us really know him. Just Tori." He prayed that Dustin bought the excuse. The ex ranger bought it, just smiling and turning his attention back to the Bradley's.

"What else do I like" He asked, very interested, "Do I have any other hobbies?"

Tori watched from a distant as she called the babysitter. She couldn't help but smile a little as Dustin began to get a bit more friendly and really interested on everything. He was relearning everything he had lost and enjoying every bit of it. She spoke a bit to the babysitter on the phone and then hung up, making her way over to the kitchen. Dustin stood up from the couch and idly made his way over to her. She pulled out a carton of juice and two glass.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." He responded, taking a seat at one of the stools, "Do you think I'm going to remember everything?"

She simply smiled as she began pouring the juice, "I think you will Dustin."

"My life sounds so awesome from what everyone is telling me." He laughed, "It's just so weird relearning all of this."

Tori's eyes started to water a bit. She tried to wipe them but a tear had manage to escape and fall down her cheek. Dustin gave a look of concern and confusion. She just smiled at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm just so happy to see you again."

"I'm sorry if I made you cry."

She just shook her head and placed the carton away back in the fridge. Wiping the last of her tears, she handed him his drink, "You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong."

Hunter, Blake and Shane looked from the distant as Tori had a casual conversation with him. He slowly shifted his eyes back to his brother and friend and whispered. "Think he should know about the Ninja Academy and such?"

"Maybe we should wait on that." Blake responded, "Slow and steady, remember. This week we should take him to go motocross."

"Don't you have a race this week though?" Shane reminded him. Blake ran his hands through his hair and nodded as if he had forgotten.

"I'll cancel." He stated, "This is a bit more important. I want to be here."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dustin's voice echoed from near the kitchen. Hunter shot his head back towards him and stood up.

"Nothing bro." He lied and looked at everyone else, "I was just telling them that I have to get going. I'll see you around, alright?"

Dustin waved, "Bye." He took another sip of his drink and watched Hunter exit. The crimson blonde closed the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing with relief. He rubbed his forehead and continued to walk.

* * *

End Chapter. 


	9. Far From The Truth

**A/N: **Chapter 9! Woo!

**Chapter 9**: Far From The Truth

The sound of the roaring engines echoed in the clear blue sky. Moto bikes could be heard from the track and sure enough, Dustin, Hunter and Blake were racing around. It had been a week since the brunette had left the hospital. Still without memory of his past, he began to piece everything together and slowly. He was having a time of his life for the first time since well.. He literally can't remember. He stood next to his No. 27 Dirt Bike, watching Hunter and Blake speeding around with speed and skill. Tori, Shane and Cam were sitting on the picnic tables and cheering with delight.

"Go Hunter!" Tori shouted at the top of her lungs. She laughed, smiling happily. She looked over to Cam who had finally took a week off from work to see his friends again. "So is Amber still over in the East?"

"Yeah." Cam responded, "I decided that it was best if she stayed there for a while. Ricky went off to visit her also."

"Are we sure we want to keep Dustin away from family?" Shane butted in, "I mean don't you think he is going to sooner or later wonder what happened to them all?"

"Yes. You're right." Tori just nodded, "But I know that if Dustin asks what happened to father that the two would slip the truth."

Cam just shook his head, "I don't condone with what we are doing." He sighed, "But I guess I don't have a choice but to go along with it."

Dustin let go of his bike and made his way over. He took off his gloves and jumped on the picnic table and squeezed between Tori and Shane. They made room for him, chuckling a bit.

"Having fun Dustin?" Tori asked.

He nodded furiously, "Motocross rocks." He exclaimed, "Dude, it is awesome."

"There's a line I haven't heard for a long time." Shane was just amazed. It was true. When was the last time he heard the word dude? He patted his best friend on the back, "Hunter and Blake are almost finished. You should get ready to race."

"Totally." He rocketed off the bench and towards his bike. Tori just sighed. She laid her head on Shane's shoulder and continued to watch. It hurt to still have these feelings for him when he knew little about her. It's like falling in love all over again and being too scared to admit the feelings. Hunter and Blake crossed the finish line and hit the brakes. Spraying dirt into the air, they came to a halt and removed their helmets. Dustin made his way over with his helmet.

"So who am I racing now?" He exclaimed.

"You want to race again?" Hunter went wide-eyed. Dustin had raced 3-4 times already. He just laughed. Blake placed his helmet back on.

"I'll race you." Blake snickered, "I need to warm up anyway."

Hunter shook his head, "Good luck you two." He climbed off and guided his bike off the track. Dustin hopped onto his bike and started up. Blake got his going again and the two were off racing. The crimson blonde parked his bike to the side and made his way over. Unstrapping his Moto gear, he stopped in front of the others.

"I'm wiped." He yawned a bit, "I forgot how wired Dustin was. He never quits."

Tori hopped off from the table, "I have to go and check on Van." She cleared her bangs, "I don't think I can keep affording babysitters."

"Can I come?" Hunter dumped his stuff in his bag, "I haven't seen Van for a while."

"Sure." She waved to Shane and Cam, "Give us a call later."

"Later.' Shane waved before turning his attention back to the race.

* * *

Tori entered her house where she saw the babysitter sitting and reading a magazine. Hunter walked in a few seconds after and closed the door. 

"I'm home." She called to the babysitter. The young middle aged women stood up and made her way over. "Did Van give any trouble?"

"Not at all." She smiled, "He's very cute. I have to go to my next appointment."

Tori nodded and pay her the respected amount before she left. Placing her purse on the couch, she rushed up the stairs and to Van's room. Little Van was crawling around the floor and playing with a bunch of color blocks. She walked over and sat down next to him and waved.

"Hey sweetie." She picked him up, "How's my little Van doing?" Van laughed as he looked over Tori's shoulder. He had noticed Hunter appearing and began to mumble.

"Oh my god is he saying something?" Tori pulled him away to get a look at his face, "Come on. You can do it. Say something."

Hunter walked over and sat down next to Tori, staying silently. Van kept his eyes on Hunter, looking at him weird. Van then reached his hand out, "Da-Da!" Van laughed.

Hunter's jaw dropped as Tori gave Hunter a confused look. She just simply hugged Van and began to laugh. "He just called you dad!"

"I know." Hunter was almost too speechless, "I don't even know what to say."

"I can't believe he said his first word." She kept hugging him tightly, "I'm so happy I was here for this."

* * *

Dustin was packing away the rest of his gear. Blake and Shane were talking in the corner. Every so often, they would glance over at him and Dustin would notice. He tried not to think much about it as zipped up his bag. Shane broke away from the conversation and walked right over. Blake wondered off to meet Cam in the parking lot. 

"Hey man. We were going to get something to eat. Then maybe show you around." Shane explained the game plan, "So we should go."

Dustin paused and picked up his bag. He handed it over to Shane and dropped it into his hand. "I'm going to sit this one out. I kind of want to head back to the apartment."

"Do you want a lift then?" Shane was a tad puzzled, "It's a long walk you know."

"I'm good." Dustin patted him on the back and began walking off. Shane just starred at him in till he was gone from the view. Dustin had enjoyed their company but he was getting a bit irritated by all the secrecy. Feeling that he can learn a few things about himself would be easier because he can just find the answers to his question himself. He wondered into the city where he was closed to Storm Chargers. Noticing bikes there, he had figured that he must have been there a dozen times. He entered the new and strange, yet old and familiar place where he saw Kelly moving some bikes around.

"Hello." He spoke up, titling his head a bit. "Are you the owner?"

Kelly turned, she beamed with happiness, "Dustin!" She ran over, "I heard you got out of the Hospital. I'm so thankful you came back to us." She pulled him into a hug. Dustin assumed he had known her and most likely had a history with her. He pulled away and she just laughed. "Oh right. You don't remember me." She paused her a sec, "My name is Kelly. I use to sponsor you in Free Styling Motocross and you used to work for me."

"Really?" Dustin started to make sense of everything, "Was I any good?"

"Yeah. You were a bit of a flake at times but you were one of my best employees." She smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder, "So how have you been? I barely talk to any of you guys. Tori only informed me that you got out of the Hospital. She didn't go into too much detail on anything else."

"Oh you know. Trying to figure everything out. I didn't think it would be this hard."

She just nodded. "So where are you staying? Your not hanging around your old beat up apartment are you?"

"Apartment?" Dustin gave a quizzed look. He just went along with it and slowly nodded yes, "Uh no. I'm staying with Hunter and Blake. I was supposed to pick up some things from the apartment though, Hunter wrote down the address but I have seamed to have lost it."

"Oh don't worry. I'll write it down for you." She walked over to the counter and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Jotting down the address, she made her way back over and handed it to him, "Do you need a lift?"

"No thanks." He turned, "I'll just take a Taxi."

Kelly reached in her pocket and handed him 20 bucks, "Here then. You shouldn't have pay."

Dustin just smiled and took the money. He gave Kelly another hug and broke away, "I'm so glad I'm friends with you." He scurried off. Kelly laughed and waved as he bolted out of the door.

* * *

Shane arrived back at Bradley's apartment. Blake unlocked the door and walked in with Shane following behind. The two searched around and noticed Dustin no where to be found. 

"Dustin? You in here?" Blake shouted, as he placed the keys on a table, "Hello?"

Hunter came out of the bathroom and looked around. "Dustin isn't here." He informed them. Shane ran his hands through his hair and groaned.

"He might have gotten lost." He stated, "I think we should go out and find him."

"I'm sure he will find his way back." Hunter walked to the fridge to get something to eat. He turned and looked at Blake after pulling some leftovers. "How was the last race?"

"Good." Blake fell on the couch.

Shane crossed his arms, "Is Tori still busy? Were supposed to head back to D's apartment to grab his things and bring over here."

"She's still Van." Hunter replied, "Do you want me to go with you instead?"

"Nah." He headed for the door, "If you see Dustin, give me a call. I'm just going to grab his clothes."

"Later." Blake waved.

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the old part of Blue Bay. He payed the driver and climbed out and looked around. Everything was so different then the parts Hunter and the others lived in. The roads were full of potholes and many of the buildings were about ready to collapse. He made his way to the building where people stopped and looked at him. 

"It's Roctiv." Some began to whisper. Dustin just looked at him weird. More people began to whisper as he passed the arena. He quickly picked up his pace, more confused then ever. He stopped at an extremely old building and looked up at it in awe. His breathing beginning to get more heavy and he started to feel more nervous. He walked in and up the old steps and towards his room. Pausing for a second, he placed his hand on the door and closed his eyes. Turning the nob, he noticed it was locked. Sighing, he backed away and looked to double check it if it was his apartment room. After reconfirming it, he kicked the door hard open and bursted in.

A smell started to tingle as he looked around. Old Christmas wrappings were laying around everywhere. Needles were all on the table and the sheets of the bed were half off. Old food was rotting and the Motocross helmet had lost some of it's color. He didn't know what any of these things where due to his lost memory but Tori had mentioned the helmet that was given to him during that Christmas long ago. That must have been it.

"What is this." He whispered to himself. Shocked and scared. He stopped to look at the needles. The bags of heroine and empty bottles of liquor. He moved to the crack mirror and noticed a note laying on it. He picked it up and read it.

"_I have looked in the mirror a thousand times, and in those thousand times I can longer see myself. I see sorrow and I see pain. But every time I look at the reflection of what I despise most, I hope that I would see something good from it. That the mirror image would show what I have missed. Maybe I am missing a piece in the puzzle, that I can only find if I look deep down within myself._ _And every__day I begin to wonder if life was every worth continuing. Maybe some day I will learn. Losing my father. Losing my mother. Losing everyone is just so goddamn hard but this Christmas, I have learned something. That maybe everything will be okay. I don't know anymore. I don't anything anymore. This is my life.. And I've come to terms and have accepted it."_

Unaware that this was the speech that Tori had written at his Funeral, he dropped it to the floor and backed away. He knew it was his writing but he didn't understand what it was meant by it. They said his mother was in Europe. There no was no mentioning of his father. He turned and moved to the bed, opening drawers after drawers to find any more clues of his life. He tossed everything out. Clothes and all. He then found another letter tucked away in a corner. He pulled out and unwrapped it, reading it closely.

_This is just a reminder. I don't want to forget. This is so I can never forget. This is just a journal of each day of my life so I wont let go of the past._

He lowered the note and noticed a small leather-bound notebook. He pulled it out and flipped through the pages. Everything was filled. Majority of his life starting from the day he got hooked on Heroine. An entry of how he shot Tori. An entry of his father dead. Shooting Hunter. Losing everything. Faking his own death. Everything was there. He dropped the book and began to back away. Shane walked up the steps and inside, seeing Dustin.

"Dustin.." He trailed off.

Dustin closed his eyes. He looked over at him, "What is this?" He whispered.

"Dustin. We were going to tell you."

"You lied to me?" His voice shook from confusion and hurt, "You tried to keep all of this away? Fill me with lies?"

"They weren't lies." He explained, "The things we told you were things you did before all this happened."

"I-I-I killed your parents." He quivered, "It was all my fault."

"It was not your fault." he stammered, walking a bit closer. "You had no control in that jerk that came and shot them. He shot you. Do you remember?"

Dustin ran his hands through his hair. He was beginning to freak out. Too many thoughts were running in his head. He was so confused. So scared. He just looked around at the needles and liquor. At everything.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." He closed his eyes. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. A few unknown memories begin to come back and he snapped out of it. He was breathing heavily, falling to his knees. "I don't know what's real anymore."

Shane walked over and bent down, "Dude. It's okay man. Hang in there."

He pushed Shane away and stood up. Furious. "You told me my parents were alive. How long were you going to keep this away from me?"

"Dustin.."

"How long, Shane? You said you were my best friends. Is that how we treated each other? We lie?"

Dustin picked up the notebook and tried to bolt out. Shane blocked the door way and tried to hold him back. "Let me explain. Don't run off again."

Dustin moved away and noticed the window. At this point, he didn't care. They were high up, he rather kill himself then do anything else. He ran to the window and smashed through it. The glass shattered and Shane screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran to the window, and watched as Dustin fell towards the ground. Out of a quick reflex, Dustin flipped and landed on his feet, looking around. He looked at his hands and trying to figure out how he could that.

"How did I do that?" He whispered.

"Dustin!" Shane shouted.

Dustin looked up before running off.

End Chapter. Read and Review!


	10. Time After Time

**Chapter 10**: Time After Time

Hunter paced the apartment. He was alone and he was trying to figure out how to tell his feelings for Tori. After that small interaction with Van and her, he so wanted to be part of that family. He looked out the window and noticed the clouds starting to come from the distant. Everyone started to flood into the room and Tori smiled happily at him. Cam closed the door behind and sat down next to Blake.

Dustin continued running he had lost track of time. Of sense. Of pretty much everything. The sun had faded away and rain had began to pour. Dustin Brooks ran as hard as he could through the park. After finally losing energy, he slowed down and stood in the middle of the field. The rain ran down his face and he ran his hands through his hair to get the excess water out. He stood there and looked down at the journal. Tears formed in his eyes, joining with the rest of the raindrops that were falling down his cheek.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion_

_Is nothing new_

Shane bursted through the Bradley's apartment, completely soaked. He started to explain everything that just happened and Tori shot up. She looked over at everyone who had grave looks on their faces. They each stood up and everyone bolted out of the room. They exited outside and into the rain, cars passed left and right. Tori closed her eyes and looked over to the distant. At the park.

_flashback to warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories,_

_Time after -_

Dustin continued to flip through the pages. Memories begin to flood back as he realized everything he had forgotten. It all started to make sense. He stopped every so often to look up at the sky. At the god's that were punishing him with this life. He flipped the pages and a picture fell to the ground. He bent down, clearing his hair away from his eyes. It was a picture of Tori, Shane and him together. Tori ran down the pathways, her shoes covered in mud. Her hair frizzled from the rain. She turned her body and stopped to see Dustin standing there. Her heart felt a bit at ease as she slowly walked over.

_Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said_

Dustin could hear her calling out. He turned his body, his face full of the same familiar sadness. She slowly got closer and forced a smile. He backed down at the picture and closed his eyes. He fell into her and the two held each other tightly. Shane and the others raced into the park and stopped from a distant to see them. Hunter pushed back at the others and stopped, looking at them. He was breathing heavily, clearing the water from his face. He turned away, patting Shane on the back and walking off. The red ranger gave a confused look before glancing back at Tori.

_Then you say, go slow_

_I fall behind -_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Dustin let go and dropped the book. He took a few steps back and started to walk away. Tori wiped her tears away as she picked up the book and read a page. She looked up to see him still standing there at the edge. He started to walk away but no one went after him. They remain silent as he continued to walk till he disappeared.

_After my picture fades and darkness has_

_Turned to gray_

_Watching through windows you're wondering_

_If I'm O.K._

It was the next day and the sun was shining brightly then ever. Tori made some coffee and sat at her kitchen table. She drifted away in her thoughts and every so often took a sip of her coffee. She cleared her bangs and remained as strong as she could. Holding back the tears she wanted to shed so bad. She rested her head on the table and just closed her eyes. Reopening them, she looked over at all the pictures hanging from the wall. Standing up, she walked over to them and starred at each one of them. Pulling one off, she threw it across the room and let it shatter. Taking another one, she smashed it on the ground. Screaming and throwing everything. Another frame hit the coffee cup and it went soaring onto the floor with a huge shatter.

_Secrets, stolen_

_from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time -_

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_.

Shane appeared at the graveyard, holding tightly onto 4 roses. He walked past a few graves and stopped at his parents. The sun shined onto his back as he bent down and placed the flowers down. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his arms and remain looking down. After his long paused, he stood up and looked around at the forest surrounding him. He shoved his hands into his pocket and started to walk off.

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Cam had return back east where he entered his home. Amber was waiting, she came from the kitchen with concern on his face. Cam closed his eyes and she walked over to him and gave him a hug. She held him tightly as Ricky appeared in the room with a newspaper. Ricky got a hint on what had happened. That Dustin had disappeared once more.

_You say - go slow -_

_I fall behind -_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Hunter sat there at the park, fiddling with his fingers. He looked up every so often to see people pass him by. He sat back on the bench and reached into his pocket. Feeling something a bit blocky, he pulled it out and inspected it. It was a small black box. He opened it up and the engagement ring that he had bought for Tori so long ago was still sparkling. He pulled it out of the case and stood up. Walking across the field, letting the wind blow against him, he stood at the edge of Blue Bay Cliff. He tossed the ring as hard as he could into the air and watched it soar. The sparkling ring fell into the ocean and slowly sunk to the bottom. Blake came up behind him and patted him on the back. He pulled his older brother to go.

Tori laid on the couch and watched her son play. She hugged the couch tightly to find any warmth from it. She heard a soft knocking at the door and remain there. The knocking appeared once more and she finally moved. Standing on her feet, she walked over to open the door. She paused for a second and just smiled. Dustin was standing there. She let him in and he hugged her tightly, burying her face into his shoulder.

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

Dustin walked further in and stopped to see Van crawling into the room. Tori just smiled and walked over to him. She lifted him up and brought him over to Dustin. He slowly reached out his hand to hold little Van's. His son smiled, confused and unaware of what was really going on. Dustin chuckled a bit as she let him hold him. He knew it was his son just the look in the baby's eye said it all. He held it tightly and reached his hand out to Tori's. She grabbed it and the two slowly walked into the kitchen. The brunette brushed past a table which knocked Dustin's journal to the floor. They ignored it and walked till they were gone around the corner. The journal was open up to the last page of the book with the picture next to a small note.

"_Even after everything that has happened. Even after all the horrible things I have written in this notebook I know and understand one thing in my life. That my friends have remain constant throughout it all and are people who I should never doubt to go too. They may make things more complicated and more confusing but they still manage to get it so simple. So incase I ever forget. Incase I lose all memory of a past that will forever hunt me. This is a journal to remind me that I can never forget. No matter how painful it is._"

_Time after time..._

\End Chapter. Not the Finale! Had you going! lol..Read and Review.


End file.
